1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and to a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In electrical appliances and parts of electronic or electrical instruments, polymer materials such as polystyrenes, polystyrene-ABS resin copolymers, polycarbonates, polyesters, polyphenylene sulfides and polyacetals are used because they are excellent in heat resistance, mechanical strength and so on, and in particular, in the case of parts of electronic or electrical instruments, they are excellent in maintenance of mechanical strength against environmental changes and so on.
Also, in recent years, from the viewpoints of environmental issues and so on, there are known resin compositions containing a polylactic acid resin which is a kind of biodegradable polymers and molded articles obtained using such a resin composition.